The Gift of the Gods
by NightElfCrawler
Summary: Trip down Memory Lane. An archived story I'm bringing back.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Gift of the Gods  
>The Swimming Lesson<em>**

By nightelfcrawler

_Warnings: none  
><em>

_Okay so... in chatting with an rp partner, we ended up discovering that we had been a part of the same fandoms some 10+ years ago. She ran a website that hosted some of my old fics... which made me drag out some old dvds that I'd saved my webpages on... and lo and behold, I found these old fics hanging around still and decided heck why not bring them back. So here they are, a trip down memory lane! These were written in the late 90's and early 2000's when I went by too many psudonyms to remember. I actually forgot who I was until I physically saw the fics listed and went 'oh crap I remember those!'. Ahh memories.  
><em>

_Be warned... these were my first attempts at writing and are likely riddled with grammar, spelling and other noted errors. I've read through them, blushed furiously that I used to write like this, and decided to put them up anyway as-is with no revisions. So please enjoy, but don't bother correcting or whining, they shall be ignored!_

**_Standard Disclaimer:_**_ All characters are property of Yuu Watase, they aren't mine so don't sue me._

* * *

><p>"Mou, will you hurry up no daaaa?"<p>

"Geeze, how many times do ya gotta say that? I'm getting sick of it! I'm doing the best that I can #%$!"

"I think you just don't really want to actually go through with this no da."

"What the %$ are you talking about! I'm the one who asked you!"

"Yes, but then you tried to take it back na no da."

Chichiri sighed as he patiently waited for Tasuki to get ready. _He really doesn't want to do this no da._

Finally, Tasuki emerged from behind some bushes carrying his clothes over his arm and looking a bit nervous. "Neh, Chichiri, are you sure that this is safe?"

Sigh. "Of course it is na no da. I've been here many times before no da. Now will you hurry up no daaa!"

Tasuki growled and set his clothing next to his fellow seishi's, and hesitantly waded into the lake. "I dunno...It looks...deep..."

Chichiri rolled his eye, having removed his mask for the purpose of being in the water, and sighed once again. "Listen, Tasuki, if you want to learn how to swim, you have to put your will into it no da. It doesn't work if you don't want to do it na no da."

Tasuki just glowered at him. "Alright, so what do I do?"

"Well, why don't we start with something simple no da. Dog paddling."

"I ain't no %$#$ing dog!"

Sigh. "No, that's just what term is used for it no da. Now you start by moving your legs back and forth, and your arms like so no da." 

* * *

><p><em>Hmmm, interesting, Chichiri. Teaching your friend how to swim! A novel thing for you...pity you didn't teach me...<em> 

* * *

><p>"There! You got it now no da!" Chichiri grinned at Tasuki's ludicrous attempts to keep himself afloat. "See, it's not that hard if you put your will into it no da!"<p>

"Yeah, that's what you say! My legs and arms are tired...can I stop now?"

"No na no da, now it's time to move on to teaching you how to actually swim no da."

"#$$ You mean I'm not swiming now?"

"You can't get anywhere like this no da."

"Geeze, this is hard, and now ya tell me there's more!"

"Tasuki-kun, if you don't want to learn..."

"Alright, alright! Go on."

Chichiri shook his head smiling gently at his friend's feeble attempts to mimic his strokes. _But at least he's willing to learn no da!_

They crossed the lake slowly, Chichiri continuously coaching Tasuki to keep his stamina up as the bandit began to get tired. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they reached the small island in the center of the lake. Tasuki threw himself on the sand, practically kissing the beach in his ecstacy for being on dry land again. Chichiri mearly smiled and lay down, enjoying the warm sun.

Tasuki finally rolled over and began sunning himself, like his companinon. It had been two years since they had seen the other seishi and Miaka and Taka. Since returning to Konan, the two friends had stuck together, enjoying the freedom of wandering around aimlessly. Glancing over at Chichiri, Tasuki marvled in how much his friend had changed. He seemed more at ease now, the conflict inside of him settling down finally. Tasuki had never heard Chichiri laugh before, and he had never seen him smile without his mask, but in the past years, he had winessed a transformation overcoming the monk, and was overjoyed for him that he was laughing and smiling quite frequently now.

Noticing Tasuki staring at him, Chichiri grinned and rolled on his side. "So, that wasn't too bad Tasuki-kun no da. You did quite well, much better than I had expected no da!"

Growling, Tasuki sat up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Chichiri just smiled and looked out across the lake. They both sat there in the warm sand for several minutes, letting the peace and tranquility of the island hang in the air.

"Neh, Chichiri?"

"Nani?"

"I was thinking...I know that's unusual for me," Tasuki said showing his fangs at his companions surprised glance, "...but I was just thinking the other day that, well, what's gonna happen to us? I mean, we've been sticking together for a while, but...it just seems too peaceful and all aroung here...it's boring!"

"Yeah, I miss them too no da."

Tasuki smiled, knowing the common thoughts they tended to share. "Yeah, well...I was wondering if maybe for a change, WE could go and call on Tama and Miaka."

Surprised, Chichiri stared at him. "Nani?"

"Ya know, they're always coming and popping in on US, and all, but the only time we've been to Miaka's world is when we were fighting that one time...I sorta wouldn't mind seeing it for a more recreational occasion this time, and see Miaka and Tama while where at it, whadda you think?"

Chichiri looked rather surprised, but then thoughtful. "Hmm, interesting point no da. I...suppose that wouldn't be too hard to do...I might need Taisu-kun's help though no da."

"Yeah, che, we need a vacation from this $! vacation! I'm getting bored doing all this." He waved a hand around indicating the endless sky abouve him. "I wanna go and see somthing new for a change."

Chichiri smiled. "I wouldn't mind seeing those two again, and the Miko world did look to be quite an...interesting place no da. Tasuki-kun," he slapped him on the back good naturedly, "Congratulations, you managed to think of something useful for once no da!"

"Watch it monk boy!"

"Huh, who're you calling "monk boy", fang boy?"

"You, scar-face, that's who!"

At that remark, Chichiri cringed a little. Tasuki immidiatley regretted his teasing. "Oh, Chichiri, I'm sorry, I...didn't mean to..."

"Daijoubu na no da. I know what you meant." Chichiri showed a tight smile to show that he didn't take offense. "I...just...well..."

"Gomen, gomen, I'm really sorry, I...hope you're not upset or nothing..."

"Daijoubu, daijoubu Tasuki-kun, don't worry about it na no da!" With that Chichiri stood and streched his arms up, yawning. "How bout if we head back no da? It's getting late, and we don't want to be out on the lake after dark or we might have a hard time finding the shore no da."

"Yeah, sure." The two seishi waded back in the water, and Chichiri demonstrated another stroke, then they set off for the shore enjoying the cool water. 

* * *

><p><em>Heh, Chichiri, no Houjun, you are still too sensitive about that blemish! We'll have to work on that, now won't we...if you're to accept this position being offered to you, you will need to get over that incident completely...<em> 

* * *

><p>Laying down by the fire, Tasuki yawned loudly. "Neh, Chichiri...I hope you're as tired as I am! I worked my ass of today!"<p>

Chichiri grabbed his kesa and plopped it down beside the bandit, then sat down. "Yes, I am a bit tired no da. I haven't been swimming in ages no da."

"Really? When's the last time you went?"

Chichiri was silent for a while, staring at the flickering flames of the fire distantly. He still had not put his mask on, Tasuki noticed. He seemed to go around without it alot more nowadays.

Finally, Chichiri answered the question. "Would you believe...before I fought with Hikou?"

Tasuki sat up suddenly. "Geeze, that long? Makes me feel reeeeaaaaal safe ya know!"

"Hmm," Chichiri mused. "But swimming is a thing you never really can forget..." He glanced up. "That's not to say I haven't been in the water since then, I just haven't been pleasure swimming...Arigatou Tasuki-kun."

"Naya?"

He raised his head. "Arigatou, for alowing me to do pleasure swimming again." He smiled. "I do miss it..."

"Che, you're too nostalgic sometimes, Chich."

"Honto, honto." Chichiri leaned his chin on his folded hands. "Tasuki-kun, may I ask you something?"

"Mmm?"

"I'd like your advice on something..."

Tasuki looked up, surprised. "YOU, ask ME for advice?"

Chichiri smiled.

"Well, sure, yeah, no problem!" Tasuki lept to his feet. "Ya want advice, come to Gen-chan, #1 advisor for troubled monks!" Seeing Chichiri's exhasperated look, he stopped. "What?"

"You're too much sometimes, Tasuki-kun no da."

Sitting down, Tasuki grabbed a bottle of warmed sake. "So whatdda ya want advice with?"

Chichiri stared at his folded hands for a while, then spoke. "I was thinking about removing this scar."

Tasuki immidiately sobered up. When Chichiri didn't continue, he grinnned and showed his fangs. "Well, good for you! Moving on in you life, eh?"

Noting that his friend didn't reply, he stopped jokeing. "So whatdda ya want my advice on? If it's whether or not ya look better with or without it, then I'd have to say you'd have a better chance with women if ya...shutting up!"

"Tasuki...I wonder if you'll ever understand..."

"What? What was that?"

"Never mind no da. Forget I said anything." He stood up and began to leave when Tasuki grabbed him by the ankle. "Oi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Chich, it's just...well I hate to see ya so gloomy. Sit down again, I'll...try to keep the jokes back, 'k?"

Chichiri sighed and sat down again.

"So...what do ya want my advice with?"

Chichiri looked at him. "I wanted to know if...if I should do it. I'm...having a hard time deciding."

Tasuki looked at him solomly. "Well, pal, I sorta think that's up to you. I mean, I can't possibly know what you feel when you take a look in the mirror or nothing. What you went through caused ya alot of pain, and...well I can't really tell you what to do. It's sorta your decision...gomen."

Chichiri frowned and fingered his kesa. "I knew you would say something to that effect..."

"Then why'd ya ask?"

"I...don't know, I just wanted to...let out my confusions on someone I guess."

"Hmm, makes sense...If it makes ya feel any better, I have a confession to make too..."

Chichiri looked up, curious. "Nani?"

Tasuki looked sad and buried his face in his hands. "I drank all the sake!"

* * *

><p><em>So...thinking about removing it? Good progress, Houjun! Let's just wait and see what happens when you visit your friends in the other world, shall we? When you return, I'll have to move things forward a bit...<em> 


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Gift of the Gods  
><em>Forigners in a Strange Land<em>  
><em>**

By nightelfcrawler

_Warnings: Tasuki's bad mouth  
><em>

_Okay so... in chatting with an rp partner, we ended up discovering that we had been a part of the same fandoms some 10+ years ago. She ran a website that hosted some of my old fics... which made me drag out some old dvds that I'd saved my webpages on... and lo and behold, I found these old fics hanging around still and decided heck why not bring them back. So here they are, a trip down memory lane! These were written in the late 90's and early 2000's when I went by too many psudonyms to remember. I actually forgot who I was until I physically saw the fics listed and went 'oh crap I remember those!'. Ahh memories.  
><em>

_Be warned... these were my first attempts at writing and are likely riddled with grammar, spelling and other noted errors. I've read through them, blushed furiously that I used to write like this, and decided to put them up anyway as-is with no revisions. So please enjoy, but don't bother correcting or whining, they shall be ignored!_****

**_ChichiriDA's note:_** Ok, I'm sorry but I'm not being consistant. I stop using the &%$# for Tasuki's swearing sometimes, so if the language offends you, gomen nasai.

_**Standard Disclaimer:** I didn't create these characters, Yuu Watase did so don't sue me, onigai?_

* * *

><p>"Now remember you two, you had better bring me something back from that world, especially YOU Tasuki, or I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!"<p>

* * *

><p>Busy cars flashed back and forth on the street like fleeting images from a dream. High rises spired up into the blue sky like stalagmites jutting from a cavern. People crowded the sidewalks, rushing back and forth in their busy ways, not involved with anyone else, but only their own business, as it usually is in large cities.<p>

Two faces stared, awed at the surrounding scene, and the passer-by's attention was drawn to them much like a moth to a flame. It wasn't the bright colored hair that they each had, though many wondered how they could dye it such shades, but their outlandish forign clothing and possesions, plus their baffled astonished looks.

Of course, Chichiri noticed instantly that something was amiss when he got a closer look at the people's clothing around them. It became painfully obvious that they stood out, and regaining his senses before his companion did, Chichiri quickly put a hand on Tasuki's shoulder, and they dissappeared, startling the onlookers once again.

Reappearing in a place where Chichiri had sensed there was less people, the two glanced around the busy city streets.

"Geeze, I've never seen stuff like this before. Ya sure Miaka and Taka live here?"

"Well, this is the place that Taisu-kun sent us to, so I would assume so no da." The mage stared outside of the ally. "Mou, there are alot of people and alot of those fast metal buggies na no da."

"Yeah, well are we gonna stay here or gonna look for them?"

"First we need to be able to blend in a bit better I think na no da." Chichiri studied some of the clothing styles, then staightened. " OK, no da." He turned and made a gesture at Tasuki, and there was a sudden poof.

"What the hell?" He looked down and stared at his new wardrobe consisting of slacks, a collered shirt, and an overcoat, plus some sneakers. "Geeze, how can they wear stuff like this? It's so weird!" He glanced up at another poof to see Chichiri wearing a T-shirt, jeans, sneakers, and a baseball cap. "Wow, Chichiri, looking good!"

"DAA!" Chichiri grinned, and then frowned suddenly. "Umm, Tasuki-kun..." He fingered his mask and looked decidedly uncomfortable. "I think even if I wear this it'll stand out no da..."

"Umm, yeah, I guess it would...maybe...ummm I guess people in this world would think your scar was pretty odd too..."

Then Tasuki grinned. "Hey, what about some of those." He pointed at a passerby with sunglasses on. "That would work!"

"DA! You're right na no da!" Instantly a pair of sunglasses was on Chichiri's face, effectively hiding his scar quite well.

"Right, then let's go!" The two wandered out onto the street, no one giving them more than a second look now. After staring at the numerous fancies and new things, Tasuki sighed. "Well, maybe we should look for them now instead of admiring the view. My feet are getting pinched in these things!"

"Sure no da." Chichiri concentrated, frowning in thought as they leaned against a tall bulding. After a long silence, Chichiri sighed. It's no use na no da...there's so much confusing chi here...I can't seem to locate them no da!"

"Damn," Tasuki said piquied. "So ya mean there's no way we can find them? After coming all this way?"

The two didn't notice that three people had stopped behind them and were staring with surprised expressions on their faces.

"No, no da...Maybe someone knows where Miaka-chan lives no da..."

"Oh, yeah right, in this mess of people? There's got to be millions of folks here, and it's like trying to find a needle in a haystack!"

"...umm..."

Tasuki was practically startled out of his wits as a hand was laid on his shoulder from behind him. Leaping into the air, he whirled around and glared at the man who had stepped forward. "What!"

"Ano...you're Tasuki, right?"

"Yeah," he looked at the man suspiciously, "Who the hell are you?"

"Ano, Tasuki-kun" Chichiri laid a hand on his shoulder, "I think that's Yui-chan over there, right no da?"

Smiling brightly, Yui extened a hand and warmly shook with Chichiri. "Wow, Chichiri isn't it, it's been a while!"

Smiling back, "Hai, Seryuu no Miko-sama, that it has no da!"

Grinning broadly, the lighter haired of the men broke forward and began shaking Chichiri's hand vigourusly. "Alright! It's such an honor to meet you finally in person! I want to thank you so much for taking care of Miaka while she was with you, I especially owe you two...you both tended to look after her the most, especailly when..."

"Keisuke..."

"...she tended to get in situations where she was in over her head and..."

"Keisuke..."

"...and if it haden't been for you, Chichiri, that one time she was being attacked by Nakago and you came in and..."

"Hey, shithead!"

Keisuke promptly stopped when Tasuki tapped his tessen on his shoulder.

"Maybe you could stop shaking his arm so hard, neh? Looks like it'll come off if you keep it up!"

Realizing this, and seeing the pained look on Chichiri's face, Keisuke promptly let go and apoligized. "I'm sorry Chichiri-sama I guess I'm just very honored to meet you finally, after reading so much about you two that is!"

Chichiri was rubbing his arm sorely, then shoved his sunglasses up his nosebridge a bit, seeing that they had fallen down. "Daijoubu na no da! I'm honored to meet Miaka's Oniichan at last too no da!" He then lifted the glasses a bit, rubbing his nose bridge.

"Oi, Chichiri, you ok?"

"Hai, just these things rub right were it's tender no da..."

"Maybe you should put your mask on...gives it more padding."

"No, I'm trying to do without it for a while..."

"Oh yeah right, forgot. Sorry."

"So, guys, what are you doing here? I mean...is something wrong in the "Shijin Tenchi Sho?""

"No no da, we just wanted to come say hi to Miaka and Taka-kun no da!"

"Yeah, that's right, say hi to the buggers and all!"

"Ah, well that's great! Then they'll be thrilled to see you!"

Tetsuya grinned and put his arm around Yui. "Yeah, as a matter of fact we were talking about you the other day! We're having a big party this weekend and everyone we...ouch!" He rubbed his side where Yui had elbowed him roughly. She was glaring at him in a way that told Chichiri that they were hiding something from them.

"Yes, well Miaka and Taka are on a little..."trip" right now, they'll be back for the party on Saturday. Why don't you two stay with us for the next few days; we can show you around Tokyo!"

Chichiri looked at Tasuki and shrugged. "Sure na no da. We have noplace to be, and we'd love to see this world no da!"

So the group headed out to Tetsuya's apartment, the Yuuki apartment being decorated for the party and pretty messy. Upon arriving, Chichiri removed the sunglasses, as they were rubbing and forming a raw spot on his nose. Tetsuya and Keisuke couldn't help but staring a bit since they had never seen his scar before. Chichiri pretended not to notice and took a fancy to the view outside from the balcony.

"Wow, no da! What a sight no daa!"

Tasuki wandered over and stared too. "Yeah, it's so...forign!" The others joined them grinning.

"Yeah, I suppose it is new for you guys, isn't it? Must be different from Konan, neh?"

"Hai, very." Chichiri murmered, awe on his face. "So many...tall buildings...I've never seen anything that tall before no da!"

The others laughed and retreated back inside. The rest of the day passed uneventfully, though for the two seishi it was a whole new world of sights and wonders. Tasuki freaked out when Keisuke turned the television on, and Chichiri was fascinated by it. They rode the train, and Chichiri wanted to know how such magic enabled it to stay on the tracks. Tasuki was admiring of the car ride, wanting to give it a try himself. At the end of the day, the two collapsed on the sofas and started snoring away, exhausted from the days adventures.

As Chichiri fell asleep, he marvled at why he hadn't thought of coming here sooner, there were so many new things to see and experience. Closing his eye and sighing peacefully, he wondered what tomorrow would be like. 


End file.
